When Elmo Grows Up
When Elmo Grows Up is a Sesame Street Live show which premiered in 2007. This show is now touring. The Sesame Street gang tackles the question of what they want to be when you grow up as they prepare for a pageant on Sesame Street. Bert dreams of becoming a park ranger, Telly Monster longs to be a cowboy and Abby Cadabby wants to be a Fairy Godmother just like her mommy. Elmo thinks about becoming a weather monster, but in the end finds he wants to be anything and everything. The show is a revised version of When I Grow Up, the 1993 tour. This is the first show to introduce Abby Cadabby to the Sesame Street Live stage. Production Notes A revamped version of the When I Grow Up tour from 13 years prior to this show's premiere, several changes were added. For instance, while the original story opened with just Big Bird, Elmo is also seen in the show's opening song. The stage is redesigned, dropping the original stage with giant hats, and such etc. Roxy Marie and Grungetta are changed to the show's understudies, while Betty Lou, who appeared in the original, is missing all together. Most of Roxy and Grungetta's dialogue are redone with Abby, Zoe, and Rosita. Several of the Muppet occupations are also changed. Elmo is changed from cowboy to a weather-monster, while Telly fills the cowboy position. To keep the show updated for the modern audience, a notable change has Baby Bear as the train engineer instead of Roxy Marie, who wore the hat in the original. One of the most notable changes was Cookie Monster's scene, who is transformed from a chef to a firefighter. The firefighter scene is in fact recycled from another Sesame Street Live show, Let's Play School, from 1990. Performers also played minor roles in this show. Abby Cadabby and Oscar performers played two saguaro cactus' in the cowboy scene. Big Bird and Oscar performers played the two fire hydrants in Cookie's Down on the Corner number. A host of performers played various objects in the Elmo's World portion of the show. Grover and Baby Bear also had the same performer. Cast : Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Grundgetta, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Count von Count, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roxie Marie (credited as Roxy Marie), Abby Cadabby, a Honker, and a saguaro cactus. Songs See also When Elmo Grows Up (soundtrack) *Sesame Street Theme *When I Grow Up - The Company *Sing After Me - Big Bird, Bert and Ernie *Cowboy Medley - Telly and the Company **The Cowboy Song **Bonaza Theme **Jingle Jangle Jingle **Cow-Cow Boogie **Buffalo Gals **Home On The Range **This Country's Rockin' *Walk Don't Run - Grover and the Company *Forest Ranger Medley - Bert and the Company **Forest Rangers **Teddy Bear Picnic **The Itsy Bitsy Spider *Magic in Me ("Thousand Miles" Parody) - Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, Elmo and Baby Bear *Down on the Corner (Cookie's Fire Number) - Cookie Monster and the Company *Elmo's World - Weather - Elmo, Abby, and Zoe **Elmo's Song **Elmo's Weather Report *Baby Bear's Train Medley - Baby Bear and the Company **I've Been Working on the Railroad **Casey Jones *I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch, Elmo and the Company *Amigo - Rosita and the Company *Just One Person - Prairie Dawn, Elmo and the Company *When I Grow Up Finale - The Company **When I Grow Up **Give A Little Love Performing cast 2007-2008 season (West Coast Tour) * Chris Ellis as Big Bird * Norma Woods as Oscar the Grouch (Oct-Jun) * Natalie Davis as Grundgetta (Dec-Jun) and Rosita (Aug-Dec) * Cyndi Graves as Abby Cadabby"New Jersey.comShellie Branco, "Elmo Leads Sesame Street Production on Growing Up", The Bakersfield Californian, 3 June 2008. * Rebecca Hanson as Zoe * Tiffany Taylor as Elmo * Kiera Leverton as Bert (Aug-Feb) * Kristen Ejbisz as Oscar the Grouch (Aug-Oct) * Antwaun Steele as Count von Count (Nov-Jun) * Chris Urban as Cookie Monster * Chris Mick as Bert (Feb-Jun) * Arlee Chadwick as Rosita (May-Jun) * Angelo Williams as Telly * Emily Turay as Ernie * Maggie Sarmiento as Rosita (Jan-Apr) * Casandra Mills as Prairie Dawn * Jason Matney as Purple Honker * Sheila Murphy as Grover & Baby Bear 2008-2009 season (East Coast Tour) * Justin Alesna as Big Bird * Tim Caouette as Oscar the Grouch * Natalie Davis as Grundgetta * Rebecca Hanson as Prairie Dawn * Kyle Igneczi as Telly Monster * Jason Matney as Purple Honker * Chris Mick as the Count (Fall Only) * Chris Urban as Cookie Monster (Fall) and the Count (Spring)"[http://www.bangornews.com/detail/95484.html Sesame Street cast wows children in Elmo Grows Up]", Roxanne Moore Saucier, Bangor Daily News (Bangor, Maine). December 19, 2008. * Antwaun Steele as Cookie Monster (Spring) * Krystal Caldwell as Grover and Baby BearKellie B. Gormly, "'Sesame Street' characters have ageless appeal", Tribune-Review, January 8, 2009. * Elizabeth Osborn as Roxie Marie (Fall Only) * Laura Percy as Roxie Marie (Spring) * Christina Young as Ernie * Matt Jones as Bert * Beverly Pajak as Zoe * Pamela Kaminski as Zoe (May-July) * Ashley Rowberry as Rosita * Caitlin Sanford as Elmo * Tiffany Taylor as Elmo (Nov-Dec)Ryan Alan, "Elmo bringing his Sesame Street crew to Durham Dec. 19-21", Foster's Daily Democrat, 11 December 2008. Sources External links * Laurel Graeber, "‘When Elmo Grows Up’", New York Times review, February 11, 2010. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Live Shows